Morango & Menta
by Dead Jack
Summary: Era tudo tão mágico, mesmo que tudo parecesse não ter nada de magia. Nós e os chicletes de menta e morango.


**Aviso: **Fic escrita para o II Challenge de Ficlets do Fórum 6v. As partes em inglês e itálico são trechos de música que dão o ritmo da fic.

* * *

**Morango & Menta  
**por B. Wendy

**#**

Eu e meus chicletes de morango.

Pequenos docinhos muggles que mastigamos até que eles percam o sabor. Devo ter experimentado todos os sabores existentes durante a viagem de férias do quarto ano, mas os meus preferidos eram os de morango. Porque eles eram doces demais no começo, fazendo a língua chegar a doer com tanto açúcar, e aos poucos iam perdendo o gosto e a doçura, restando apenas a borracha mastigável que às vezes irrita tanto que você não consegue suportar por muito tempo.

Eram bons e eu gostava, pouco importava que fossem muggles. Nós só precisávamos repudiar as coisas _deles_ quando _quiséssemos_.

Mas Draco parecia não pensar assim, e quando ofereci a ele, ele recusou, me perguntando porque eu andava usando esse tipo de coisas. Eu ri, parecia que ele estava falando de _outro _tipo de coisas muggles, e disse que chicletes são para mascar, não usar. Ele deu de ombros e disse que, ainda assim, eram coisas que _eles _criavam e ele não gostava.

No início do quinto ano, tinha certeza de que Draco e eu ficaríamos juntos. Todos sabiam. Porque era o que eu queria e era óbvio que ele também, desde nosso primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Ou talvez antes, quando nossos pais se reuniam para discutir "negócios" e nós passávamos o dia juntos, no jardim, sonhando com o futuro, quando poderíamos realizar aquelas mesmas magias difíceis que nossos pais. Não éramos daquele tipo de crianças que passava o dia correndo pelos jardins, fazendo de tudo para se sujar – digo, se divertir. Preferíamos _planejar_ e essa era nossa diferença. Tínhamos planos juntos.

Mas no sexto ano parecia que estávamos em outra escola, com outras pessoas, e ele estava estranho, abatido, _diferente_, e eu sabia que não era ele que havia escolhido aquilo. Alguém o estava obrigando e eu o tentei ajudar, em vão, toda ajuda era dispensada.

No sétimo ano – ou aquilo que deveria ter sido o sétimo – tudo ficou claro e eu tive medo. Medo por _ele_, que tudo desmoronasse e ele ficasse entre os escombros. E quando disse onde Potter estava, foi pensando _nele_. Ou, talvez, eu esteja mentindo. Eu deveria estar apenas pensando em mim mesma, ou, no mínimo, em _nós _– porque eu não conseguia pensar em Draco _e _Pansy, era sempre _nós_ –, e o medo que eu tinha não era por ele, mas sim por nossos planos, aquilo por que eu esperei uma vida inteira.

E quando tudo acabou, o _nós_ terminou também.

Por culpa dela.

Daphne sempre fora minha amiga, estava sempre comigo no grupinho que se formara e permanecera durante aqueles sete anos. Grupo que mal conhecia sua irmã. Ela era dois anos mais nova e nós não queríamos _crianças_ ali. Mas, quando a guerra terminou, e tudo estava _bem_, foi que ela _apareceu_.

Ela e seus chicletes de morango.

Chicletes aqueles que_ eu_ dera para Daphne experimentar. E que, óbviamente, ela havia dado para a irmã também. Era a _"moda"_ do nosso grupo, porque era contra os _bons costumes_ dos sangue-puros. Eu achava patético que um inocente docinho muggle fosse tanta ofença assim, mas, mesmo assim, aquilo fez com que todas gostassem. Quem não gostava de ir contra as regras?

Foi na festa de aniversário de Daphne que ela e Draco se conheceram. Ou melhor, que ele soube quem ela era, porque todos nós, de algum modo, nos conhecíamos de vista. E aquele olhar que ele lançou para ela, ao vê-la mascando aqueles chicletes na festa da irmã, dançando naquele vestido que devia estar na _moda_ muggle, sem sinal algum de varinha ou de qualquer coisa bruxa, _doeu_. Porque a graça do primeiro momento em seguida deu espaço para a fascinação, e ele veio perguntar a _mim_ quem era ela. E aquilo não doeu. Eu senti _ódio_.

"Astoria, irmã da Daphne. À propósito, já a encontrou para dar os parabéns?"

Ele não ouviu, ou fingiu não ouvir, E foi na direção dela, olhando como um babaca. E mesmo de longe eu vi quando ela ofereceu um daqueles chicletes para ele, os mesmo que eu o ofereci e ele recusou.

Mas ele aceitou.

Ele, ela e aqueles chicletes... _e_ _a dança_.

Eu o vi dançando com ela e não acreditei. A única vez que o vi dançando foi no baile de inverno. E ele estava dançando _comigo_. Com vestes bruxas e à rigor, músicas clássicas e sua mão na minha cintura. Mas o que eu via ali era ele, de frente para aquela imitação barata de trouxa _fashion_, em um vestido curto e rosa _demais_, dançando as mesmas músicas que os _muggles_ e suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas com as dela, enquanto eles se moviam ao ritmo daquela música agitada. _"That your heart is beating in my hand"_. E mascando os _meus_ chicletes _muggles_ e sorrindo pra ela. _"And I've tried not to distroy you, baby"_.

Era tudo tão _mágico_, mesmo que tudo parecesse não ter nada de magia.

E continuei olhando. Eu mentia pra mim mesma, dizendo que era apenas por indignação, raiva e ódio, misturados e igualmente fortes, mas no fundo eu sabia que não. Eu estava _fascinada_ por _eles_, porque eles eram _certos_ juntos, aquele encanto que eles tinham um para o outro e os dois para mim, a maldade certa, a perfeição errada, era tudo uma magia sem varinhas que _cativava_. _"__Even though we both know I can"_.

Porque fora uma escolha, ao contrário de Draco e eu – o _nós_ não existia mais. Livre-arbítrio ainda que parecesse inevitável.

A música mudou e eles sequer repararam, seus corpos mudaram o ritmo involuntariamente e a dança parecia fazer parte deles e os unir. E a dança me fez ver que eu tinha um coração e que ele podia estar em pedaços quando _ela_ o beijou.

Eu esperei a vida toda que _ele_ me beijasse.

E parei de olhar. Já havia visto demais e não iria aguentar. Porque fascinação não quer dizer aceitação. E porque eu era livre mas escolhera me prender em Draco, e essa era a diferença entre liberdade e livre-arbítrio. O que você pode fazer nem sempre é o que você escolhe.

Fui me sentar à uma mesinha vazia e pensei em tomar taças de firewhiskey suficientes para me fazer esquecer aquilo. Mas, em vez disso, tirei da bolsa um chiclete. Tirei da pequena embalagem e pus na boca, sentindo mais uma vez aquele excesso de doçura que nunca me cansava.

Ele chegou, sentou-se e não disse nada, e eu não fazia questão que dissesse. Blaise costumava me entender mais que qualquer uma das meninas daquele grupinho, ainda que não passássemos tanto tempo juntos. E percebi quanto tempo havia perdido _sendo melhor que os outros_, junto com aquelas garotas, ou _seguindo_ Draco e fingindo para mim mesma _estar junto_ com ele.

Sequer havia olhado direito para ele e, quando o fiz, ele estava sorrindo, aquele sorrisinho meio com o canto da boca que não mostrava os dentes, aquele que sempre me fazia sorrir de volta. Blaise era como uma força que melhorava meu humor sem fazer nada. Resolvi fazer algo para retribuir e só o que me veio à cabeça foi algo idiota. Abri a bolsa novamente e ofereci um chiclete para ele. O último. O que eu deixara por último por não gostar tanto quanto do de morango. Menta.

Ele aceitou com outro sorrisinho e pôs na boca, enquanto eu o encarava surpresa.

Ele, o chiclete, e a menta.

"Você é uma idiota, Pansy Parkinson".

"Idem".

Ele tinha essa mania irritante de dizer tudo o que pensava, mas eu nunca me importei realmente. Em parte porque eu não acreditava que ele realmente dizia o que lhe vinha à cabeça. Ele era esperto demais para ser sincero.

"Draco é patético. Você devia arranjar alguém _melhor_ que aquele _menino mimado_", ele disse como quem explica uma verdade universal.

"Vocês não são amigos?", perguntei em resposta.

"Óbviamente, mas nem por isso ele deixa de ser um idiota", ele abriu um sorriso maior, e o contraste de seus dentes tão brancos com a pele negra era perfeito.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas a música entre nós e eu conseguia sentir o cheiro leve do seu hálito de menta. _"Slow down... this night's a perfect shade of dark blue"_. Ele estava se inclinando e o cheiro ficava cada vez mais próximo, a música cada vez mais alta em meus ouvidos e eu não raciocinava mais. _"I said the world could be burning down, dark blue"_. Ele pôs sua mão no meu queixo e eu fechei os olhos, e mesmo que fosse inevitável, eu _escolhi_ aquilo. E quando sua boca estava quase colada a minha, ele soprou fraco em meus lábios, e eu senti o gosto da menta antes de colá-lo aos seus, tão leve, que eu pensei que talvez não fosse Blaise. _"If you've ever been alone in the dark blue you'll know"_.

Menta, morango, chicletes, Blaise, eu.

E eu levantei e o puxei pela mão. E nós dançamos, dançamos, sem nos importar onde _eles_ estavam. _"I wanna feel a kiss just crush me"._ E tudo que eu queria era sentir mais e mais aquele gosto de menta e morango misturado. Era _certo_, era _bom_. E ali nasceu outro _nós_. _"Cause I've waited for all my life, to be here with you tonight"_. Nós e os chicletes de menta e morango. Eles que fossem felizes. Eu havia feito minha própria escolha daquela vez.

* * *

**N/A: **As músicas citadas são _Lights on_, The Pierces, _Dark Blue_, Jack's Mannequin e _Lips Like Morphine_, Kill Hannah. Fic para a Luthy, porque ela é a Astoria do meu Draco ;) te amo gatinia!


End file.
